


the stars will be our canopy

by sunvantae



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is a little shit, Camping, Confessions, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, My first fic, Poor attempts at humor, Soobin is a mess, side taegyu, taehyun is done, the author does not know how to tag, yeonjun is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunvantae/pseuds/sunvantae
Summary: TXT goes camping during a break. For some reason, Soobin can't seem to find his sleeping bag, so Yeonjun is more than willing to share.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	the stars will be our canopy

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first written piece for any fandom. please leave feedback, and i hope you enjoy!!

It was a surprisingly quiet evening compared to the noise of the day’s activities. Everyone prepared for bed in relative silence, unraveling their sleeping bags and changing into comfortable sleepwear. All that could be heard was the loud chirping of the night’s many crickets and the crackling of the slowly dying fire, where they had just finished roasting marshmallows, sharing ghost stories, and spilling a fair number of embarrassing secrets.

During one round of truth or dare, Beomgyu had asked Soobin who he liked. Stuttering, Soobin had replied, “A friend that’s very dear to me. I don't think they realize it though.” A burst of disagreement followed that statement, and Soobin hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment. 

“Hey, that’s not fair!” yelled Beomgyu.

“Give us a name!” said Hueningkai in agreement. 

“It’s called truth for a reason, hyung,” added Taehyun.

There was a small pause as everyone looked to Yeonjun for his input. Even Soobin peeked from behind his giant hands to see his reaction.

Yeonjun had an interesting expression on his face. It was a mix of many emotions and none at all. He glanced at Soobin once before turning to Beomgyu. “Let’s not pressure him, Gyu. If he’s this uncomfortable saying anything then it’s probably for a reason.”

Everyone's mouth dropped open in surprise. Soobin even removed his hands to look at Yeonjun in a mix of shock and gratitude. “Thank you hyung,” he said shyly.

Yeonjun smiled at him, but the smile looked a bit strange, not like the soft cheeks and sparkling eyes Soobin was used to. “You should tell that person how you feel one day,” he said quietly.

“I will,” said Soobin. _If only you knew._

The conversation died for a moment after that. That was, until Taehyun clapped his hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder. “I didn't know you had it in you to be a mature adult, hyung. I’m proud of you.”

“Yah, you brat!” yelled Yeonjun amidst a round of laughter, and the game continued normally after that.

It was well past 2 AM, and everyone was laying in their sleeping bags, trying to fall asleep. That was, everyone except Soobin, who the other four could still hear rustling for something outside.

“What’s taking him so long?” mumbled Hueningkai sleepily.

“I’ll check,” said Beomgyu, and he wiggled out of his sleeping bag and stretched, groaning dramatically for a lot longer than a couple seconds.

“Just go oh my god,” said Taehyun, rolling his eyes.

Beomgyu winked at him. “Roger that, sir,” he grinned, and skipped outside of the tent.

Taehyun’s eyes widened, then he suddenly facepalmed and sighed. “That fucker.” Yeonjun looked at him in confusion, but Hueningkai just looked tired.

“So much bickering between you two, just date already Jesus Christ.”

“KAI KAMAL HUENING!”

Outside the tent, Beomgyu walked up to Soobin, who was rummaging through their bags with a sense of urgency. “Something wrong, hyung?” he asked.

Soobin groaned in frustration. “I can’t find my sleeping bag no matter how hard I look. I could've sworn I packed it first.”

“Are you sure? Did you double check the bags to make sure?”

“Well, no, I didn't double check then. but I’m doing it now and I just can't find it!”

“Just share with one of us, hyung, it's not that big of a deal.”

He huffed in annoyance but a moment later his shoulders slumped in defeat. “Fine.”

The two walked back into the tent, where Beomgyu announced, “Hyungie’s lost his sleeping bag! One of us is gonna have to share.”

“Not me,” said Taehyun and Hueningkai in unison. 

“Not me either,” said Beomgyu, looking at Soobin with a smirk. “Guess you’ll be sharing with Yeonjun hyung.”

“You-” Soobin was about to hit Beomgyu with a string of not-very-nice words when Yeonjun cleared his throat.

He was pushed up to one side of his sleeping bag, his arm holding the other side open so Soobin could snuggle in. “Get in, Soobinie, I wanna sleep,” he mumbled sleepily. His blond hair was already a bit messy, and strands of it scattered his face, which was starting to become a bit puffy from exhaustion. Soobin swore his heart stopped in his chest for a moment. How was he always so _cute_?

“Right,” he muttered, cheeks quickly turning a bright shade of red as he slowly lowered himself into the sleeping bag, careful not to take up too much space. But there was only so much he could do when he was a whole 185 cm and counting.

A snicker could be heard from Beomgyu's end of the tent, followed by a small _smack_ , which Soobin guessed was Taehyun. He ignored them both and instead made eye contact with Yeonjun, who was watching him, any hint of drowsiness gone.

And god, how were his eyes always so _beautiful_ ? They shone brighter than the moon and sparkled with the intensity of a thousand stars. They were gateways into a new world, one of comfort and safety and _home._ His eyes told stories, like an open book of the most wonderful stories in the world. They were pure, innocent. And yet his eyes also held a hint of a mischievous glint that never went away, like the edge of a blade in the moonlight. And yet this was beautiful as well. The blade was there to protect him. Yeonjun’s eyes were so alluring, and Soobin could never quite get enough.

Soobin realized he was staring for a bit longer than he should and looked away in embarrassment, Yeonjun doing the same. 

He tried to curl up and hide his face as he usually did when he was embarrassed, but realized too late that he was a bit bigger than he thought.

Yeonjun let out a small “oof” as Soobin’s elbow made contact with his stomach.

“Oh shit hyung I’m so sorry I should've been more careful I-”

“It’s fine,” said Yeonjun, wheezing. “Just don't do it when we’re asleep or else I might not make it through the night.”

A snort was heard from inside the tent, this time from where Hueningkai was laying. Taehyun chucked a pillow at him.

“Can we just go to sleep already?” asked Beomgyu.

“Fine,” said Hueningkai with a pout. “Don't expect my help with breakfast tomorrow.”

“You _promised_ you little brat-”

“Just go to sleep hyung oh my god.”

“Taehyun!” gasped Beomgyu in mock offense. “I _trusted_ you.”

“HEY!” yelled Yeonjun, and everyone in the tent collectively jumped. Soobin clung to Yeonjun in surprise. “Huh, that worked better than I thought.”

“Hyuuung,” whined the younger three.

“You asked for it, now shut up and sleep, children.”

“You are literally only three years older than me.”

“Show me where I asked, Huening.”

“We will be sleeping NOW,” interrupted Taehyun, and the tent fell into an abrupt silence.

A good twenty minutes passed after that and light snores quickly filled the tent as three of them drifted into a peaceful sleep. Two, however, were still noticeably awake.

Soobin’s heart was beating loudly in his chest. He was going to be sleeping with Yeonjun for a _whole night_ . Sure, they’ve shared beds before, but sleeping bags were different. This felt more _intimate_. and Soobin’s weak heart didn't think it could handle that.

Yeonjun, though he didn't show it, was a complete _wreck_. It was taking every ounce of his willpower to not curl into Soobin right then and there, afraid to make the boy uncomfortable. Soobin was stiff as a board, and Yeonjun didn’t know whether it was his fault or just the close proximity. Was it because Soobin liked someone else? Wouldn’t he be more comfortable right now if that were the case?

“Binnie?” said Yeonjun hesitantly.

“Hm?”

“Wanna cuddle?”

Yeonjun felt Soobin freeze up next to him and instantly regretted speaking. “It's okay if you don't want to I just thought it would make you a bit more relaxed because you're kinda stiff right now and I feel bad and-”

“I’d like that, if you're okay with it,” interrupted Soobin shyly.

“Oh-OH, okay yeah sure,” Yeonjun turned his body toward Soobin and curled into him, arms feeling like lead. Soobin, if possible, got even stiffer. “Please relax Soobinie you're making me feel so awkward right now.”

“S-sorry,” said Soobin, mentally slapping himself. This was Yeonjun, his safe space, his comfort, the person that was there for him whenever he was down, his best friend. Why was he so awkward all of a sudden?

He took a deep breath and curled his arms around Yeonjun, holding him close. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, melting into a comfortable silence in each other’s arms. Their heartbeats slowed to a steady rhythm, and both finally felt relaxed.

Yeonjun suddenly shifted a bit and Soobin panicked again. “Are you sure this is okay?” he asked worriedly. “I can sleep somewhere else if you aren't comfortable. I don't want to ruin you sleep, it's fine really-”

“Soobin?” interrupted Yeonjun.

“Yes?”

“Shut up.” He snuggled into Soobin’s chest, and smiled in satisfaction when he heard Soobin’s breath hitch. “I’m fine like this, really.”

More than fine honestly, but he was going to keep his mouth shut.

“O-okay,” said Soobin, and Yeonjun guessed he was starting to turn red. Yeonjun’s own face reddened at the thought, and he snuggled deeper into Soobin's chest to hide it.

Another ten minutes or so passed by and Soobin was finally starting to feel his eyelids get heavy when Yeonjun spoke.

“Soobin?”

“Hm?”

“The person you like, do I know them?

Soobin was wide awake in moments. Did Yeonjun finally catch on? “I’d say you know them very well, better than even I do,” he replied after a long moment.

Yeonjun frowned. Who did he know that well if it wasn’t Soobin? One of the other members? “What, is it Hyuka?”

Soobin choked on his breath and started coughing loudly. “ _Fuck_ no, don't say something like that ever again.”

“Then who?” Yeonjun pouted, and Soobin felt his heart burst in his chest. Should he tell him? The other three members have been telling him for ages that Yeonjun liked him back, should he just do it?

“You.”

“What?”

“I like you.”

He felt Yeonjun freeze next to him. “You're being serious, right? This isn't a prank or anything?” Yeonjun’s voice wavered a bit, and Soobin felt his heart break a little.

“Completely serious. I like you, hyung, have been for a long time now. But it's okay if you don't like me back, having you as a best friend is more than enough.” There, he said it. There was no going back now. He held his breath, waiting for Yeonjun’s response.

“I am an idiot.”

“What?” asked Soobin worriedly. Did he mess up? Oh god he should've just kept his mouth shut, why did he always have to ruin things, why couldn't he have just denied everything and not ruin his friendship?

“Here I was, getting jealous of the person that you liked, wondering what they had that I didn't.”

“What?” he asked again.

“I was jealous of myself this whole time. Oh my god, I’m an idiot. I like you too Binnie, a lot.”

“Oh.” Soobin did not think this far. He was expecting to get rejected, what does he do now? “So what happens now?” he asked, blushing hard.

“Nothing yet if you don't want to. I want you to be comfortable, Binnie.” Yeonjun’s voice was shaking, badly. Soobin never heard Yeonjun like this before.

“Are we allowed to date?” asked Soobin.

It was Yeonjun’s turn to cough, his face getting redder by the second. “Are you asking me out?”

For some reason, this reaction gave Soobin a sudden surge of confidence, and he smirked. “What if I am?”

“W-well, then my response is yes.”

Soobin’s heart swooped in a surge of happiness, and he could feel his cheek muscles starting to ache from how hard he was grinning. “So I guess we’re boyfriends now?” He never thought the sound of Yeonjun choking would be so satisfying. He had a sudden thought, and his smile faltered a bit. “Would the company be okay with that?”

“We never had a dating ban, Binnie. Learn to read your contracts,” teased Yeonjun, and Soobin smacked his arm playfully.

“Hey, I’m your boyfriend now! Be nice to me!”

The two of them laughed.

“Do we tell the other three?” asked Yeonjun after a long moment.

“They’ll find out sooner or later, might as well tell them from the start.” Soobin suddenly groaned. “Oh, they're gonna tease me endlessly for this. Beomgyu’s been begging me to ask you out for ages.”

“Then we’ll get him back by making him ask out Taehyun.”

“I love the way you think.”

They elapsed into a happy silence after that, each content with the warmth of the other. Yeonjun was tucked tight into Soobin’s chest, and Soobin’s arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. “Night, Jjunie hyung,” said Soobin sleepily.

“Goodnight Binnie,” replied Yeonjun, and they drifted into a deep, blissful sleep

…

“Are you guys together yet?” asked Beomgyu first thing the next morning.

Yeonjun rubbed his eyes. “Good morning to you too. And yes, we are, thank you very much.”

“How did you know?” asked Soobin, frowning.

“No way,” said Taehyun, appearing out of nowhere. “I can’t believe it.”

“MY PLAN WORKED! I’M A GENIUS!” yelled Beomgyu, running around in circles outside.

“Plan?” asked Soobin, eyes adjusting to the light. He squinted at Taehyun in confusion.

“You’ll see,” Taehyun sighed.

Seconds later, Beomgyu ran back into the tent carrying a sleeping bag that looked _very_ familiar.

“I can’t believe all I had to do was hide a sleeping bag for a night. I’m a GENIUS!”

“Now I owe him 20 bucks, thanks guys,” said Taehyun.

Yeonjun and Soobin looked at each other, connecting the dots. Then they yelled simultaneously. “CHOI BEOMGYU, I’M GONNA KILL YOU!"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! look forward to more fics in the future! (also i'm sorry there wasn't a kiss i never had my first kiss so idk how those feel like and i didn't want to write something without experiencing it first lmao)
> 
> my socials:  
> [writing twitter acc](https://twitter.com/sunvantae)  
> [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/sunvantae)


End file.
